Le cadeau de Severus Snape
by NightCherry66
Summary: 9 Janvier. Severus Snape déteste cette date plus que n'importe quelle autre. Mais cette fois, un évènement va le faire changer d'avis...


Severus Snape avançait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de ses appartements et ainsi pouvoir s'abriter du froid régnant dans le château en ce début Janvier. Tout au long de la journée il avait dû ruser pour échapper à Albus, ce dernier, voulant à tout prix lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus détestait la date du 9 Janvier plus que n'importe quelle autre date, car non seulement il prenait un an de plus, mais en plus de cela ses collègues tenaient toujours à lui offrir quelques présents inutiles et ridicules.

Cependant, une fois arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, Severus découvrit avec effroi sa plus jeune collègue entrain de l'attendre, mettant ainsi à mal ses projets.

\- Granger, que faites-vous là ?

\- Ah ! Professeur vous êtes là ! Je…

\- Je vois que vous avez toujours le don de mettre en lumière les plus grandes évidences Granger. 5 points pour Griffondor ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes ignoble…. Cependant, je retire 5 points à Serpentard pour m'avoir coupé la parole, répondit Hermione avant de reprendre, comme je vous le disais, je suis là pour vous remettre ceci.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit envoyant la jeune femme sortir sa baguette ainsi qu'un tout petit paquet. Elle l'agrandit d'un sort, pour lui rendre sa vraie taille. Le paquet était aussi grand qu'une boîte à chaussure et était emballé dans un papier noir et enroulé d'un fin ruban argenté. Hermione lui mis le paquet dans les mains avant de partir. Une fois arrivée à l'angle du couloir, elle lui lança :

\- Surtout ne le secouez pas et ouvrez le délicatement, les éléments contenus dedans sont assez… Délicats et sensibles.

Severus entra dans ses appartements et posa la boîte sur la petite table placée devant la cheminé. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il regarda l'objet durant de longues minutes, essayant de décider s'il allait réduire le paquet en cendre ou l'ouvrir. Après réflexion, il choisit la deuxième option et s'approcha de son «cadeau». Il défit délicatement le ruban et entreprit de doucement de déchirer le papier recouvrant le paquet. Il se retrouva face à une boîte entièrement en bois, sur laquelle étaient gravées une multitude d'arabesques délicates. L'objet était magnifique et Severus se surpris à mentalement remercier sa collègue. Se reprenant, il vit une petite note posée sur le couvercle de la boîte.

_« Pour le plus grand maître des Potions que le monde magique connaisse et pour l'homme derrière le masque. »_

Il fut troublé par le compliment qui lui était adressé. Il savait qu'il était un maître des Potions compétent et au-dessus du lot et il jouait de ce statut plus que nécessaire, mais entendre – ou plutôt voir – que cette jeune femme pensait de même et trouvait cela véridique, le fit sourire.  
_« … Pour l'homme derrière le masque. »_ Cette partie du mot le fit frissonner. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et il ne savait pas comment interpréter ces mots. Qu'est-ce que son ancienne élève pouvait bien vouloir dire par ceci ? pensa-t-il en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte.

Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le stupéfia. Il y avait là, dix des plus rares, et des plus chers, ingrédients de potions au monde. Il les contemplât quelques instants avant de se lever et de courir jusqu'à sa réserve et d'en sortir des récipients pour contenir ses nouveaux trésors. Comment diable cette femme avait-elle fait pour les avoirs ? Même en économisant son salaire de professeur durant toute une vie elle n'aurait pas pu les acheter. Même Severus avait du mal et pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'un de ces ingrédients il aurait dû jouer de sa réputation et de son nom pour avoir une quelconque réduction.  
Quand il eut finit de ranger ces précieux ingrédients, il regarda à nouveau dans la boîte et en sorti une fiole contenant un fluide argenté qui lui était très familier. Des souvenirs. Il hésita à les regarder. Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe quels souvenirs, il s'agissait de ceux de son ancienne élève et nouvelle collègue Hermione Granger. Toutefois, sa curiosité l'emporta et il se dirigea vers la pensine qui trônait dans l'angle du salon. Il y versa le contenu de la fiole et plongea sa tête dans le liquide couleur argent.

_Il se trouvait dans sa salle de classe et à en juger par l'élève présente à ses côtés, Hermione Granger, c'était durant l'année suivant la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres._  
_Regardant son ancienne élève, il remarqua que celle-ci ne regardait ni le tableau ni le chaudron qu'elle partageait avec Londubat. Au contraire, elle griffonnait sur son parchemin. Se penchant légèrement vers la feuille, Severus vit que son élève dessinait des cœurs tout autour d'une phrase qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause des doigts de la jeune femme. _  
_Quand cette dernière reprit contenance et se ré-intéressa au chaudron – évitant de ce fait qu'il n'explose – il put enfin voir la fameuse phrase et hoqueta de surprise. Hermione Granger avait écrit et entouré de cœurs les mots suivants : « Je vous aime, Severus Snape. » Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre Granger et l'écriture, et quand de nouveau il fixa la phrase, le décor changea et il se retrouva dans le dortoir de la rouge et or._

_\- Je n'en peux plus Ginny ! hurla Hermione._

_\- Calme-toi Hermione, dit moi ce qu'il se passe._

_\- Il se passe la même chose que depuis la rentrée Gin' ! 7 mois que je vis la même chose, à chaque fois en cours de potions. Je n'en peux plus de Snape, je n'en peux plus de sa voix et de ses yeux. Je n'en peux plus d'être…_

_\- … Amoureuse de lui ? Finit Ginny, tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire Mione. Surtout que l'année prochaine tu vas le revoir si tu acceptes l'offre du Professeur Dumbledore._

_\- Oui, je devrais y aller, mais comment pourrais-je ? Il va me rire au nez, me traiter de stupide Griffondor et me renvoyer dans ma tour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «Quidditch» ! Je n'oserais jamais Gin', JAMAIS ! Cria la jeune femme en s'effondrant sur son lit et en se mettant à pleurer, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ?_

Severus était de retour dans ses appartements et il fixait sa pensine avec des yeux perdu dans le vide. Hermione Granger était amoureuse de lui et ce, depuis plus d'un an et demi. Il ne s'en était jamais douté. Jamais elle n'avait eu de remarque déplacée, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé de manière aguicheuse et jamais elle n'était venue le voir pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Et dire qu'il avait failli jeter son paquet dans les flammes de sa cheminé quand il était rentré chez lui, il serait passé à côté de cette révélation.

Se levant brusquement, il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de sa collègue. Il arriva devant la bibliothèque, entra et chercha dans tous les recoins sans la trouver. Il prit alors la direction des appartements d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était entrain de lire «Geisha» un livre de l'auteur moldu Arthur Golden, confortablement assise dans son canapé. Elle était presque arrivée à la fin de l'œuvre quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Choisissant d'ignorer le ou la malvenue, elle continua sa lecture. Cependant la personne derrière la porte était incroyablement têtue et n'arrêtait pas de toquer. Hermione se leva donc à contrecœur et ouvrit la porte.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte. Severus la regarda, passant son regard sur chaque détail de son visage, sur chaque courbe de son corps, avant de fixer ses yeux sur la bouche d'Hermione. Quand il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, il plongea son regard d'encre dans le chocolat des yeux de sa collègue. Il avança alors, entrant dans les appartements de la jeune femme et fermant la porte. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la tira vers lui, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses joues et ses lèvres. Il pencha sa tête vers celle d'Hermione et survola ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois et quand le souffle de la jeune femme devint saccadé, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire Severus »_


End file.
